


Four Shades of Yu

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Maybe foursome, Threesome, Yuusalad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A school trip to an adventure centre is always fun. Like, it would be more fun if Yuya was able to room with his friends, but obviously being assigned to stay with those three guys who look just like him was just a coincidence, and surely they would be nice enough. Wait, why aren't they wearing clothes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Shades of Yu

Yuya was certain that his teachers were playing some cruel joke on him when it came to organising the groups of four who would be sharing a room during this trip to the adventure centre. While he may be barred from staying with Yuzu due to godforsaken gender segregation (both of them being hella gay apparently not being a valid argument for the teachers), he could have been with Gongenzaka, or Sora, or even the arrogant but cute Sawatari, but no. The supervisors felt the need to room him with the three boys in his year who inexplicably shared his face.

There was Yuto, who utterly bewildered Yuya in his ability to be both identical to and far more attractive than himself. Sort of a punk, Yuto could usually be found with the Kurosakis, the beautiful but tough brother-sister pair of Shun and Ruri. Rumours, which were Yuya's only source of information on his doppelgangers, differed on whether Yuto spent his downtime protecting the innocent or robbing banks, and frankly, from his gallant but dark appearance, it was hard to tell which held more credibility.

The only one Yuya had spoken to before, however briefly, was Yugo, the hyperactive blond who was an acquaintance of Yuzu's. A nice guy supposedly, Yugo could always be detected a mile away, by either his voice or his motorbike. Yugo was more or less joined at the hip to his childhood best friend, and maybe more, Rin, a sweet green-haired girl who once gave a lunchless Yuya an apple when they were ten, putting her in his good books for life. Yugo was universally regarded as the well-meaning goofball, and was well-known around the school for constantly appearing in the wrong class due to his abysmal sense of direction.

And then there was Yuri. The somewhat terrifying pinket who spent his time around the king of magic tricks and fear, Dennis. Yuri's reputation basically went as far as "If there's a guy in the school who's into guys, Yuri's passed at least one base with him", a stigma he wore with pride. Yuya was pretty sure he was the exception to the rule, although he had a glaring suspicion that those suspicious butt pinches in the hall were courtesy of Yuri, although he lacked proof.

And now Yuya found himself at the gate to the threshold. Pushing open the door to Room 7-25, he found his roommates for the next week had beaten him there. The rectangular room was small but manageable, a wardrobe with four compartments immediately evident by the door. There were four beds, two on each side of the dorm, forming a symmetrical view from the doorway broken only by the bathroom door next to the furthest bed on the right. Yuya supposed the bed nearest to the door on the right was left for him. Yuto sat on the left bed nearest to the door, Yugo on the left bed furthest next to him. Yuri had claimed the bed by the bathroom.

Oh, and they were all in their underwear.

Yuya knew he shouldn't be surprised, it was around half nine in the evening and, tired from the long bus journey, most students had already retired for the night. So, of course the boys would be getting comfortable. Yuya just hadn't expected it so openly. Yuto lay in a much too seductive "Paint-me-like-one-of-your-French-girls" pose, his unfair muscles staring at Yuya, donning dark purple boxers, reading a hefty novel. Yugo wore a loose-fitting pair of white boxers that rode dangerously low on his hips, a fact he was seemingly oblivious to, sitting cross-legged on his bed as he tapped furiously on his matching white 3DS, tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth in concentration. Yuri lay on his back, eyes closed and pink earphones blaring aggressive music that was audible even to Yuya, a hand absent-mindedly stroking down his faint abs to the waist of his tight pink briefs and back up again. Given that there were eighteen more abdominals in the room than the slim Yuya possessed, he felt he was somewhat justified in his self-consciousness.

The boys seemed unconcerned by his appearance, Yuto glancing up with a polite "Hey", and Yugo, eyes glued to his screen, yelling "Yo!" at the sound of the opening door. Yuri hadn't budged. "Hi," Yuya said quickly, before dropping his rucksack on his bed and deciding to get changed just to have something to do. Upon opening it, however, and seeing his green and white pyjamas on top of his clothes, Yuya couldn't help but wonder if pyjamas were uncool, given that his more socially confident clones were all wearing the bare minimum as their sleeping wear. Before he could think of a solution to this internal debate, he found his button-up pyjama top suddenly extracted from his bag, and looked up to find Yuri examining it with a raised eyebrow.

"You brought button-up PJs, huh?" he remarked, expression unreadable.

Starting to blush, Yuya was spared having to respond by the others in the room.

"Leave him alone," Yuto told Yuri, though he neither looked at him nor sounded interested.

"Yeah, if the man wants to wear pyjamas, let him wear pyjamas," Yugo input.

Yuri had still not made his opinion on the garment he held known, and merely looked from it to Yuya with an eyebrow raised expectantly.

Succumbing to panic, Yuya improvised. "Nah, I don't ever wear pyjamas while I sleep. My mom doesn't know that though, so I threw those in for her sake. I usually, uh, I usually sleep naked," he added, wondering why on earth he thought this was the cooler thing to say.

Yuri looked at him blankly for a moment, before smirking slightly. "Oh good, I can borrow this then?" he said, although it was clearly not a request, as he threw the somewhat large pyjama top over himself. It was too big on Yuya, so on Yuri, the shortest of the four, the sleeves extended past his hands, the shirt itself extending past his crotch, hiding his briefs from view. "Comfy."

Feeling like he had failed some kind of initiation, Yuya stood frozen for a moment as Yuri, now clad in Yuya's top, lay back down on his bed and started casually swiping at his phone. The tomato-haired boy shook himself back to alertness, and removed his red t-shirt, kicked off his shoes, and began fumbling with his belt, trying very hard to not feel embarrassed about his lack of a toned chest. Reaching his red boxers, Yuya pulled down his duvet to get into bed, when he noticed Yuri staring at him. "What?"

"I thought you slept naked?" he inquired with an innocent smile, gesturing to Yuya's still very much on boxers.

Maintaining composure, Yuya threw a fake smile back. "Only when I'm alone."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why not do it now?" Yuri's devious smile wasn't even subtle now, as he eyed Yuya's underwear.

"I don't see why I would-"

"I will," Yuri cut across him, standing up and moving next to Yuya, intimidating him despite being the shorter of the two. "If you will."

Yuto and Yugo were both silently watching this exchange now, but Yuya didn't notice, his eyes locked on Yuri's. "And why," he asked, trying to keep his loud heartbeat from alerting Yuri to his nervousness. "would I want you to do that?"

Yuri leaned up to Yuya's ear, and the following whisper, coupled with the cold button of his own stolen pyjama top brushing his nipple, caused the taller boy to shiver. "Aren't you... curious?"

The air itself seemed to hold still, awaiting Yuya's reply. Yuya grinned. "Not really. Your briefs didn't leave much to the imagination."

Yuri laughed and the tension broke, Yugo snickering and Yuto's mouth twitching slightly. Yuri backed up, giving Yuya his space, and red-eyed boy was relieved at the knowledge that the weird pervertedness was over. Or rather, the delusion that it was.

"Pretty lame, aren't they?" Yuri chuckled, lifting the hem of Yuya's shirt to point to his briefs. "You make a good point, they do pretty much conceal nothing."

Climbing into bed, Yuya looked over and his eyes widened to see Yuri's briefs hit the floor. "Honestly, what's the point of them?" Yuri smiled. "I've got new pyjamas now, right Yuya?" he said, gesturing to the oversized shirt that now very barely obscured his genitals. Yuri turned around and climbed into his own bed, and Yuya would like to say the shirt didn't lift slightly. He would like to say that he hadn't checked out Yuri's ass. But that would be lying. Quickly looking away as the pinket rolled over and yawned, Yuya glanced at Yuto and Yugo. Yuto's faintly pink cheeks and Yugo's small grin implied that a shot of Yuri's exposed ass was a treat for everyone in the audience. "Anyone who wants a second viewing is welcome to come share my bed," Yuri hummed, turning off the light. "Goodnight boys."

* * *

 

Yuya couldn't sleep through noise like this. It hadn't taken long for Yuto to wander over to Yuri's bed after his invitation, and Yuya wasn't accustomed to falling asleep to the sounds of balls smacking skin and a pair of increasingly loud moans.

 _At least_ , Yuya thought bitterly, his erection straining against his underwear, _I can admit that they both have great stamina_.

Yuya had picked up on the movement in the pinket's bed around fifteen minutes ago, and although it was pitch-black in the room, he was fully aware of when Yuto had started thrusting into the smaller boy by the noises alone. Yuto had been ramming and grunting for a good ten minutes and made no audible signs of slowing, while Yuri moaned unabashedly under him.

"You're gonna, _ah_ , wake them," Yuto chided between breaths.

"Whatever, _ooh_ , if they wake up they can get in on this."

"Oh is _that_ the rule?"

Yuya stifled a gasp at Yugo's sudden input, and the subsequent ruffling of covers that meant he was getting up. "I can't see, but I get who's in what position," the blond told them eagerly. "So where do I fit in? Will I fuck Yuto while he fucks you?"

"That," Yuto deterred him calmly "would require me stopping while you prep me and I have no, intention, of, that," he sighed, punctuating each word with a particularly hard slam into the prostate of Yuri, who laughed shakily through his moans.

"Get over here Yugo and I swear to god you better have those boxers off."

Yuya heard Yugo sit onto their bed, presumably in front of Yuri.

"Way ahead of y- _ahhh_ ," his words were lost in a hiss, as a pronounced slurping sound came from Yuri as he over-dramatically took Yugo's dick into his mouth.

Yuya couldn't help but feel left out. Yuto was heavily panting, Yugo purring across from him, and Yuri's moans still audible over Yugo's cock as the shortest boy had his orifices filled with his clones' members. Yuya wished he had the confidence to get involved, but instead resorted to palming himself through his boxers to alleviate his aching arousal.

"I, haha, can't believe you're still wearing Yuya's top," Yugo laughed, and Yuya felt his erection harden at the image of his dorky pyjama top draped over Yuri as he took the other boys’ cocks.

“I wasn’t lying, _ungh_ , when I said it was comfy,” Yuri revealed. “Disappointing as hell that I couldn’t get him naked though.”

“Agreed.”

“He’s too cute.”

Yuya was 99% sure that the other boys were going to _hear_ his blush at this rate. _Cute?_ Yuto _of all people thinks I’m cute?_

“It’s not too late,” Yugo hummed. “We could wake him, invite him to join in.”

 _YES_.

“No,” Yuto said firmly, both disappointing Yuya immensely and impressing him with how steadily he could talk during sex. “Let him sleep.”

Yuya groaned internally _. Do they honestly think I’m going to get any sleep?_


End file.
